


Warmth

by pumpkinpyre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpyre/pseuds/pumpkinpyre
Summary: An excessive amount of stress finds Olivier feeling vulnerable. Miles is of some help.





	Warmth

General Armstrong rapped gently on the door, attempting to make only just enough noise to rouse her adjutant. She felt incredibly silly seeking comfort in another person like this, but she wasn't exactly in the position to drink her troubles away as she did in her youth. She pursed her lips and pulled her plush, pink robe tighter around herself as a muffled "come in" came from within Miles's quarters. 

Olivier hurried inside and shut the door behind her. "G-Good evening, Major." Said major propped himself up on his elbow as he rubbed a sleepy eye. "Evening, Sir.. I, uh, actually don't know if I really have the energy for another round of--"

The blonde quickly cut him off. "I-I'm not here for that, I just.." She sighed. "I had... An episode, and I could really use some company." She hesitantly met his gaze, and watched as his tired expression turned to one of concern. "It’s not really a big deal, I'd just rather not be alone tonight.." 

Miles smiled and pulled back the covers. "You're always welcome here, Sir." 

Olivier allowed herself a small smile as she shrugged out of her robe and crawled into bed with him. In an instant, Miles's arms were pulling her closer, his fingers carding through her flaxen hair. 

“Do you need to talk about what happened?" he murmured. 

Olivier shook her head. "Just a big build-up of all the week's stress..." She trailed off, then meekly added, "But I, um.. Feel a bit better now that I'm here with you.”

The corners of Miles’s mouth turned upwards. "I'm glad to be able to help." 

He seemed to radiate a healing heat in his smile, in his voice, and in his embrace.   
Being with him for mere minutes could quell the storms in Olivier's heart and head. She buried her face in his his neck and shut her eyes.

“This may be a bad time to say this, but you make me so incredibly happy," she whispered. "I-I know that I'm a mess, and you deserve much better, but--" 

“I love you." 

Olivier froze for a few seconds, then smiled a small, relieved smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old piece that I've dredged up from the depths of my phone and edited! It's very short and not my best work, but I still think it's kind of nice. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
